Domestic
by kygirl101
Summary: This, he thought, was a whole other kind of abuse. Hikaru has issues with his twin's seemingly loveless relationship with their older upperclassman. KyouKao, implied HunnyMori, TamaHaru and HikaMei.


_Alright! I just thought it'd be fun to put a little spin on most of the other KyouKao relationships I've written. Strangely enough, this was inspired by Slumdog Millionaire, the scene where the main character just discovered the love of his life was married to a total sleeze who abused her. Of course, my fic's a bit more happy, but the sandwich the girl gives the man was what really got me going; this was also inspired by the cutest KuroFai fic around on LJ by zeeofgreeneyes, where...well, it's hard to explain, but it's kinda like Kuro-kun happens upon a world where himself and Fai are married, with a child, and he freaks out. Anyway, this is what I got out of all the awesomeness!_

_Un-beta'ed. _

* * *

**Domestic**

* * *

_This was...not a normal relationship_, Hikaru noticed. In fact, it had been one of the first things he'd noticed upon entering his brother's flat. First of all, there were no pictures of lovey-dovey moments, captured in the cool yet satisfactory memorabilia frame of a photograph (as adorned Tamaki and Haruhi's walls, shelves, decorative end tables and photo albums), the house was still neat and orderly (no haphazard crayon marks with no color coordination or care of backdrop like his and Mei's - and Haruki and Emi's - estate), and absolutely no sense of more than one person living in the apartment (as Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai life-cluttered mansion so vividly displays). The whole feeling - lieu of photos, children and life in general - made him shiver, and want to escape out the door just as Kaoru asked him inside to sit down.

The couch smells of new leather, and the wooden coffee table still shines from the luster finish that the painters coated it with. A high end silver stereo played calming house music - something that was defiantly not what either of the Hitachiin twins had ever played in their room as children - and there is a silver rimmed candy dish of individually wrapped dark chocolates (_they_ had always liked _milk_) next to two tea cups and a steaming pot, all of which rested on coasters.

And then there was that smile. That calm, placid, never-changing smile that is so perfect and pictured that its every wrinkle of the cheek and upturn of the lip embodies one Ootori Kyouya. And that smile does not waver - it is fixed, barely even disappearing behind the cup of tea, nor when the all-too-hot liquid scalds his tongue.

"Ouch - Careful, Hikaru. It's hot."

"What happened to you?" It is a blunt, blatant statement, characteristics he is all too well known for.

Kaoru seems to not understand his brother, and cocks his head in a semi-cute way - amazingly pulled off at twenty six - smile still in place. "What do you mean?"

"What did he do to you?"

"Who?"

"Your sorry excuse for a boyfr-"

"Kyouya?" Ginger brows knit together in slight confusion, turning his expression from one of blissful mindlessness to slight teasing condescending love. "Nothing. Why?"

"He's domesticated you, hasn't he!?" Hikaru accused rashly, pointing a finger at his twin's chest. "He's turned you into a girl!" That look! It was still there!! Had the brunette robbed his twin of his brains, as well as manly disposition?!?!?

A slight laugh, nothing more than a real titter, anyway. "Oh, no. I wouldn't say that."

_Ahah! So he does understand where I'm was going with this!_ Hikaru could see as his mirror image's eyes scanned the room, pausing on the coasters and candy as he continued to grin. It had just seemed weird, at first, but now, knowing that his brother was as aware of this as he, it seemed...downright purposeful and deliberately confusing.

"Actually, I don't think there's a word for anything like what you're describing," Kaoru hummed contentedly. His eyes hazed over for a second, and Hikaru forced down a gag before his twin looked at him again. "Why? Is something wrong about it?"

The left corner of Hikaru's upper lip raised in distaste. "It's not like you. Not like either of us - In fact, I think it's what I always imagined _him_ to be like, but a thousand times worse because _you're_ okay with this."

"Oh?" A delicate eyebrow rose. "But....I like it."

Hikaru's jaw dropped. "You...you like it?"

It was just the that the audible sound of a key scraping in a lock seemed to penetrate the heavy air between the two brothers, followed easily by the swing of a door and the shuffle of slipping off shoes before the front door was closed again. The older twin's eyes stared blankly at the door gap that the entry way lead into the living room from for a minute before his gaze darted to Kaoru, who stiffened excitedly and who's face - in a most sickening way - lit up and sparkled.

"Oh, Kyouya's home!!" he exclaimed happily (more to himself and the senile house-wife way than to his twin), smoothing out his shirt as he stood to respectfully receive his lover into the room in a way that not even Tamaki - Kyouya's _best friend_ - had ever honored.

In a few more seconds, the Ootori entered Hikaru's line a view, dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt. One hand held the handle of his brown brief case, and the other was tugging at his tie, looking hassled and like he'd just swallowed something vile. That was, looking hassled until he spotted Hikaru when, for some inexplicable reason, his features schooled themselves into one of forced indifference and complete calamity. This also bothered the Hitachiin, and he wondered why his upperclassman put up the facade around him, when it looked as if he was just going to snap about something to his twin. It made him suspicious.

"Oh, hello, Hikaru," Kyouya greeted cooly, settling his case next to a chair. "I didn't know that you were coming over today."

Kaoru was still smiling. "Oh, it was a last minute thing. We were bored today, and free."

"Ah."

A simple 'ah'? How...how...Well, it wasn't exactly rude, and perhaps Hikaru was too used to Tamaki's ever frequent declarations of adoration and love over every little thing Haruhi did, but the banter - if it could even be called that - going on between his brother and brunette upperclassman seemed so impersonal that it seemed like downright relationship abuse. Still, Kaoru looked as chipper as a bird in spring, and moved away from the sofa and coffee table (with it's stupid chocolates and coasters).

"Can I get you anything?" he asked sweetly.

Kyouya nodded without saying a word, but the younger of the Hitachiin twins didn't seem to need further instruction, as he moved into the kitchen, leaving his older brother and lover in a slightly awkward silence. It wasn't like this was the first time the two of them had ever been left alone in a room together, and most times it was casual small talk until the third party returned and a more interesting conversation was struck up. But this silence was hampered by the irreverent blame that practically radiated from Hikaru for, now that the brunette was in in the house, the room seemed much more _him_ and absolutely _not_ Kaoru. Honestly, Hikaru didn't know why it made him feel so made, but it did! It was...it was like a character assassination of his beloved brother, like Kaoru had inadvertently changed just for someone to tell them apart and love them as different people, even if the persona Kaoru was embodying was not remotely related to either of them.

Seconds trickled by, seeming like hours as tiny noises escaped the kitchen. Then, finally, just as the air seemed to become so thick it would suffocate them both, the younger returned, holding a small bowl of yogurt (_Probably plain,_ Hikaru decided) and a saucer sized plate of strawberries with the green stems neatly cut out. Kyouya moved to the armchair with matching ottoman and the youngest man in the room presented the dishes to him before returning to his seat next to his rather frozen twin, smile still in place. He was still agape - slightly disgusted, in fact - that Kyouya hadn't even said 'thank you'.

"So, what were we talking about, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, and just as the older twin opened his mouth to possibly begin a Tono style rant about the injustice to love this relationship was, when his brother cut across him smoothly. "Oh, yes! How are Haruki and Emi? They're, what...? Five and three now?"

"Uh...Yeah...And they're drawing on the walls..." Hikaru said slowly, abruptly stunned at the misdirection towards his sons that the conversation had taken. "But, we were talking about-"

"Have you seen Haruhi and Tamaki lately?" he asked, again seemingly dodging the trail of conversation he didn't want to tread. "Did they set the date for their ninth anniversary? If they're wanting a party, they gotta give us time to plan it and send out invitations."

"September ninth," Hikaru informed him, eyes narrowing. He leaned back into the backing of the sofa. There was no way they would be able to continued their conversation - not that he had the feeling that Kaoru had wanted to, anyway. "Tono wants a Sakura theme, and I'm leaving it to Haruhi to persuade him to stick to the seasons."

"Oh, that's nice. And - "

The conversation continued - a rather two sided/twin-sided talk revolving around various things - and every time that Hikaru thought his brother had run out of petty, house wife-y things to talk about, he managed to pull another one out of somewhere. And then, even though it had felt like an eternity, it was suddenly seven at night, and the red head had promised his wife that he'd be back by eight. Sucking in a breath, Hikaru made to stand up, politely excusing himself. Kaoru jumped up, too, and escorted him from the empty living room (Kyouya had long ago dismissed himself to his study, not before asking Kaoru what he was making them for dinner) and too the door.

Here, he finally snapped.

"Kao," Hikaru demanded in a forced hushed voice that dripped with intentional malice. "He treats you like a girl!"

Since when had a face so identical to his become so strange. Kaoru cocked his head to the side, not smiling but looking innocently curious with a slightly open mouth. "What do you mean?"

"You...you...it's like you're his slave or something."

"Only if he wants me to be," and Kaoru winked, displaying a bit of his old raunchy, innuendo personality.

"No...it's like you're...You're a maid!"

The other's shoulders slumped. "Hikaru, I like it! This is as closed to cliche married life as I'll probably get _and_ be happy at the same time, and I'm alright with, even if I'm playing the girl's part."

"You're...Seriously okay with that!?!"

"It's just small tokens and displays of love, Hikaru," Kaoru explained, and his tone bore trace amounts of annoyance at the repetitiveness of his twin's argument. "It's not like he doesn't return them."

"Are you kidding?!?!?" Hikaru's voice was rising, but he paid it no heed. "He doesn't even say 'thank you'!"

"Yeah," Kaoru countered, his voice also rising a tad bit. "Because he doesn't have to."

"I..." He stopped talking - he didn't know what to say. To be on the level of adoration and love where gestures were mini declarations of love and things like 'please' and 'thank you' were unnecessary was something he didn't quite understand. He still had to ask Mei her favorite color and juice flavor. "I...." People weren't kidding when they said Kaoru was the more mature one.

His awe must have shown on his face. "Hikaru, if you can't understand that level of infatuation, love and devotion, than I don't think you are fit to judge or question what it means to those who can," Kaoru said sternly, but not unkindly. "Alright?"

"Y...yeah..." he felt rather foolish. "Okay...I get it."

"Good."

"Yeah...Good."

The door was opened for him, and Hikaru trotted easily down the staircase that was illuminated by the open door. His face felt a bit hot, as it always did when he was told off, but the feeling easily died down in the rather cool air. He reached his car in a matter of minutes, and just as he turned to wave goodbye to his twin, he saw another shadowy figure morph with that of Kaoru, seemingly drawing an arm around his brother's waist and pulling him inside, closing the door as he did so.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Kyouya asked in a low voice as the door clicked shut and he easily turned the red head around to press him lightly against the wall.

"Mmmm, nothing," was Kaoru's reply, hands easily working buttons out of holes in his white shirt. That smile...it was still there, a more matured version of the evil one the two twins had sported in high school and the one Hikaru still favored. "He thinks you've domesticated me."

"Really?" A thin eyebrow rose and a bemused chuckle rose in his throat. "Have I?"

"Meh, a little. But I kinda like it. Doesn't _Mrs. Ootori_ have a nice ring to it?" He was treated with an eye-roll and laughed a bit easily before continuing. "He also has issues of how we don't resemble the others."

"Wants us to conform, does he? I never thought your brother would be so old fashion."

"Naw, not really," the shirt easily slid of creamy white shoulders and pooled on the floor. "Just disconcerted by how few times we say things like 'I love you' and 'you're mine'." Another small laugh, followed by a low hum of consideration as Kyouya leaned forward to start teasing his lovers ear with a subtle mix of teeth, tongue and lips, eliciting a small moan, which prompted him to move down to his neck. Those moans turned into pants and whispered begs, suggestions and the most erotic sounds that the young man could make. And then, he paused.

"Hey, Kaoru..." Kyouya spoke into the flesh of his neck.

"Y-yeah?"

"...I love you."

* * *

So, consider it cute? XD Drop a review~! Much love and many kudos to those who do.


End file.
